I Found You
by XxBvbArmyDirectionerxX
Summary: Do you ever wonder how truthful the Cullens and Hales were? Well this is a story about a lie Major Jasper Whitlock told
1. Chapter 1

Iris and I had just come back from hunting with Felix and Demetri when Jane told us Aro needed our presence. Iris and I have been with the Volturi for almost 200 years. Aro is like my uncle, and I know not to disobey him.

"Aro" I greeted with a smile on my face.

"Ah Ophelia I love how you always have a smile on your face" If only he knew it was to hide my pain.

"There has been some newborn army activity in the Washington area. You, Iris, Jane, Alec, and Felix will go. Please go now"

We had just arrived in Forks, Washington. I hated leaving Volterra. Aro told us where we were supposed to go. I just wanted to do my job and go home. Yes the Volturi is my home.

I looked at the ground as we entered the clearing. I knew there was newborn still alive, and if what Aro speaks of this Carlisle is right, he'll want to save the newborn. I kept quite during the confrontations with the Cullens keeping my head down, Iris did the same. The girl's scream was cut short, and I looked up.

"I have never seen you two" Carlisle said.

"We joined 200 years ago" I sat in a monotone voice.

"I am-"

"No need to introduce yourselves, we know of you" Iris said.

That's when I locked eyes with someone I never thought I see in my life. Major Jasper Whitlock. And Marcus was right, as a vampire my love for him was intensified.

"Ophelia" Jas said.

"Major" I said.

"Jazzy you know her?" The pixie one Alice said.

"Darling you can say that again" Iris said.

"I can't read any of them" the one they call Edward said.

"Stop trying to pick our brains, now we must go" I said. I had to leave before losing it.

"Actually Lia, Jane and I go back. Alec will stay with you and Iris here for two months" Felix and Jane took off, oh when I get my hands on them.

"How do you know Jasper?"

"Let's say he's one of my only human memories left"

"Why don't we go home and we can all discuss this" Carlisle's mate Esme said.

"With all due respect, I'd rather we not"

"Lia, it wouldn't hurt" Alec said. What the hell is up with these guard members?

"Edward you don't have to worry about your mate Bella, we won't hurt her" I said.

"How-"

"How did I know? Well it's my gift"

"You're a mind reader?"

"You can say that, oh where are my manners. I am Ophelia Rose, and that's Iris and you know her mate Alec"

"Mate?" the blonde one said.

"Yes mate, problem?" Iris glared at her.

"Let's take this conversation to our home" Carlisle said.

Alec, Iris, and I stood in the Cullen's living room. Edward had dropped off his mate, he doesn't trust us smart boy.

"Questions"

"How exactly do you know Jasper?" the big guy said.

"I was 18, and Iris and I had left town, we ran into Major Whitlock, and well we spent a lot of time together," I paused playing with my ring "and then when I went to go see him again after our last meeting, he was gone."

"The ring-"

"You want to know if Jasper gave it to me, and that answer is yes."

"You kept it?" he asked.

"It was your mother's ring Jasper, I was not going to let that go, and end up with someone else"

"What is your gift?"

"Well Alice, let's say endless"

"But that's impossible"

"Exactly what Aro said, but with these two expect the impossible" Alec said.

All I know is this vacation will be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cullens had offered us their home. But apparently Aro already had a house here. I was in the family reading an old journal that I kept during the time I had been with Jasper. It was actually his, and he had mine. Iris and Alec went to Canada to hunt; I was good for another couple of weeks. Esme, Alice, and Jasper were on their way, I could sense it. And as if on cue the doorbell rang.

"Come in" I shouted as I continued to read his entries.

"Good afternoon Ophelia" Esme smiled.

"What do y'all need?"

"Rude much" Alice said. I bit back what I wanted to say.

_'I hate these Cullens so much' I said telepathically to Iris._

_'Don't we all? Alec says we only tolerate them for Aro'_

_'Come ASAP'_

_'We're almost back, see you in five'_

"See. I'd say I was sorry if I actually was"

"Lia no need to be like that" Jas said.

"You came into my house expecting me to treat you well, when I don't even know you. No thanks, I'd rather die"

"You know me"

"No, I used to know you. Now please leave my home."

Alice and Esme exited as Alec and Iris came in. Jas looked at my hands.

"You kept my journal?" he asked.

"We promised. The first day we met, we would write a journal entry about how we felt about our visits. And at the end of each month we would switch books and let the other read. We only got to three journal book."

"You remember, why?"

"Well Jasper Whitlock, I can my promises, all of them. Can you?"

"Ophelia-"

"Don't Jasper. You made a promise that has kept me broken forever. Don't say you're sorry, just don't. You promised, but you lied" I said before running off.

I sat on the furthest cliff. I knew if I could cry, I would cry a river right now. Why do I still love him with all that I am? I heard growls behind me. I shot up, to come face to face with four wolves. They were larger than the children of the moon, so that's out of the question.

"If you must do so, kill me now" I said with pain in my voice. The large black one cocked his head.

"Please, it's better than my undead life"

The large black one and the russet colored one left, bit came back human.

"Blood sucker this is our turf. LEAVE" said one of the men.

"Please, I'm begging you. Kill me" I was on my knees.

"Sam, look at her she's in pain. What's your name? I'm Jacob"

"Ophelia Rose."

"Who are you?"

"A royal guard per say"

"Royal, as in the Volturi"

"How do you know of us?"

"Bella mentioned it when Edward was gone last year." Jacob said.

"As in Edward Cullen?"

"By the tone of your voice I take it you don't like him?"

"Can't stand the Cullens"

"Why did you want us to kill you?" Jacob asked. By now they were all shifted back. There was a female.

"You know the honey colored hair vampire in the Cullen clan?"

"The one with that pixie?" the female asked.

"Yes, Jasper, long ago when we were human," I went on to tell these four strangers my story.

"Men are pigs" the female said. Her thoughts were directed towards the leader. "I'm Leah, that's Paul, Quil, and Sam"

"Will you kill me or not?"

"Ophelia, you are no threat, I'm sorry but we can't kill you"

Leah made the guys leave. She told me her story and how Sam her ex is now mated with her cousin. We were a lot alike.

"I have to pretend to be their cousin and watch Alice and Jas be all couple like and act like it means nothing."

"It's hard I know, but you can get through. Your strong, it's obvious."

"It was nice meeting you Leah and those boys"


	3. Chapter 3

I picked out our attires for today. After all it is our first day of senior year. Not being able to sleep helped. I want to know why Aro had us stay. Did he know Jasper was here?  
We were supposed to be the Cullen's cousins from out of town. Alice told us not to dress "out there" but I don't take orders from a pixie. I had finished dressing at the same time as Alec and Iris.  
"Let's go" I said a bit too eager.  
"Impatient are we?" Alec said while Iris smirked.  
"Hush come on" I hopped into the back of Iris' Camaro she bought.  
"I told you we shouldn't have raised her that way" Alec joked.  
"And this is my fault? Who spoiled her huh?" Iris played along. Asswholes  
Iris parked next to the Cullen's car. I already knew everyone had their eyes turned towards us. Alec exited first and helped Iris out, then helped me out. Everyone says he's a jerk but Alec is just the opposite. He's perfect for Iris.  
I let a vampire volume giggle as everyone gasped. I knew Iris was jealous of the girls staring at Alec, and he the same with the boys. Though they both knew none of these humans can compare, it's only natural with your mate.  
I saw Edward's mate Bella look at us, I offered her a smile. She kindly smiled back. Marcus was right. Mates are always the perfect match for each other. Both Bella and Edward are selfless. But was Marcus right about Jas and me?  
We gracefully walked over to the Cullen's. Alice glared at Iris and my attires.  
"I said nothing to out there"  
"This is casual Alice." I stated.  
"Don't you own jeans?" Bella asked.  
Iris was going to say something harsh but I beat her to it.  
"Bella as female guards of the Volturi, we are only allowed to wear dresses or skirts."  
"Is it uncomfortable to hunt in?" she asked. I smiled again.  
"Not at all, now if you will excuse us, we have schedules to pick up"  
Bella's feelings were confused. She thought I was going be as sadistic as Jane, or even just mean like how everyone pictures the Volturi to be. Marcus always would say I was the heart of the Volturi because I was the nicest. I made everyone feel warm so to say around me.  
"Excuse me miss, but my siblings and I need our Schedules, if that isn't a bother" I said.  
"Of course, you're Doctor Cullen's family yes the Volturi's?"  
"That's us" I smiled. She handed us each a paper with our schedules on it. "Thank you"  
First was Italian, then history, then lunch, then Chemistry, and lastly free period.  
"Classe Buongiorno, abbiamo tre nuovi studenti per introdurre oggi. Alec, Iris, e Ofelia Volturi"  
Before I knew it, it was lunch. We were supposed to sit with the Cullens to keep up the image. We grabbed a tray of garbage or as humans call it food. I sat in between Jas and Rosalie. Alec sat next to Edward with Iris next to him. Iris and Alec conversed, as did the Cullen's apart from Jas who remained silent. I began to play with my ring.  
"I still cannot believe ya kept it"  
"Jasper Whitlock, there was a promise we made with the ring, and unlike you I ALWAYS keep my promises" I said before storming off at human speed. I was about to walk away from where I was standing when Rosalie came up to me.  
"What happened back there?" she asked. It sounded like she was actually concerned, but from I hear everyone on the Volturi guard call her ice queen.  
"Nothing happened" exactly nothing.  
"You stormed off, that is not nothing. What happened between you and Jasper?"  
"Well Rosalie, what happened between me and your brother was a long time ago, and it doesn't matter now."  
"Bull shit, everyone else may oblivious but I know something happened and it affected both of you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Before you came Alice actually made Jazz happy and now he's distancing himself from her"  
"Maybe it's because pixie freak is clingy"  
"She is still my sister and he my brother"  
"Hate to break it too you but you're not blood related."  
"Tell me now" she growled. Where is that unwanted human crowd when you need one?  
"We met fell in love, he promised we would marry, and then he disappeared, I spent my vampire life being miserable because I couldn't see myself with anyone else but him"  
"How did you know he was still out there?"  
"I had a feeling. It told me to never give up." Iris and Alec came.  
"Time for chemistry" Iris said dragging me away. Where the heck was she five minutes ago?  
We walked into chemistry. Alec and Iris took the only two empty seats.  
"Miss Volturi seat by mister Hale please"  
"Jasper" I said.  
"What happened at lunch?" he asked.  
"I got overwhelmed with the humans"  
"Ophelia you know that is the worst lie I have ever heard"  
"It's none of your business Whitlock"  
"There was a time that would have been your last name"  
"You remember?" I thought he forgot. I mean I only have his mother ring because of it.  
"It was our two month meeting, and I gave you and said"  
"You said 'My mother gave me this ring before she left. She said give it to the girl I would want to be my future'"  
"Yes and I gave it to you"  
"What does that prove Jasper? That almost 200 years ago you gave me a ring, because you thought we were going to last forever?"  
"Lia-"  
"Don't. I'm sick of being depressed over you. It's been 200 years and I've been miserable" I said before leaving just as the bell rang. I'm going to the house; there was no way I could stay here with him there.


	4. Chapter 4

I was on the phone giggling at Felix. He was mad because Jane won't give him the time of day.

"Felix, honey you have to tell her you like her in a way special to her"

"Not with a car?"

"Felix, Jane hates cars you know that"

"What do I do Lia?"

"Jane and I are two different people; you have to figure out what she likes. I have to go, good luck Felix"

"Why?"

"Some party the Cullens are throwing. Inviting the whole school and we have to attend"

"Good luck Lia, take pictures of Alec dancing"

I love Felix, he's like my brother. I had about two hours until the party. Iris was outside practicing her water gift. Alec was sitting on the grass watching her. I rushed around my room preparing for the party.

We arrived at the party, a little late. Well okay we arrived when a lot of people where already there. I wanted to make an entrance. And I did, all heads turned to us when we walked in. I was in a skin tight red lace dress that had a low V-neck, it made my chest area look nice, and Iris was in a tight black one sleeved dress. Both of our dresses were mid-thigh. Alice is right in front of us.

"Please move Mary Alice" I said.

"It's Alice and you know that"

"You best watch your tone Pixie freak" I growled.

"Just because you're on the Volturi guard doesn't mean you're so tough"

I took a step closer. "I said watch it, and if you value your life you will"

We were interrupted by Bella, who smiled at me, but still was frightened by Alec and Iris. I glared at Pixie Freak before smiling at Bella.

"Hello Bella, I see Pix- I mean Alice played dress up with you"

"How did you know?"

"You're discomfort" She looked confused, but it disappeared as Edward came.

"Hello Edward" I greeted. Iris had left with Alec to dance.

"Ophelia, if you don't mind we move this somewhere else, people are beginning to wonder about the tension between you and Alice"

After the party, Carlisle had asked for us to stay for a chat. Alec had agreed I seriously needed to find out what on earth was going on with the guard members. We all had gathered in the living room.

"How long do you plan on staying?"

"Not long" I said.

"Two months to be exact" Alec said.

Jasper gave me a look. I was sure if he knew we were mates, but even if he did, it's not he cares.

"I'm sorry" I said before running to the spot where I had met the shape shifters.

I cursed being a vampire at the moment. All I wanted to do was cry, but the venom would never leave my eyes. I sat on the cliff crying. I had said I wouldn't let him get to me but I did. God I feel so weak.

**_"Ophelia" Leah thought. _**

"Hello again Leah" I said trying to force a smile, but failed.

_"__**You can hear me? Are you like Edward?"**_

"You can say that"

**_"I take it that your plan didn't work"_**

"I just want to not feel so depressed for once after almost 200 hundred years"

**_"Maybe what you need to do is tell HIM how you feel"_**

"He has Pixie Freak," Leah let out a wolf sort of laugh, if Caius could see me now "I doubt I mean anything to him"

**_ "You know for a Vamp you're really stupid"_**

I growled. "Watch it Leah"

**_"Think about it, HE is your problem, and usually confronting our problem helps"_**

"Thank you Leah" I said patting her head before running back to the Cullens.

_'Alec, Iris go back at the Cullens NOW'_

Everyone gathered in the Cullen's living room.

"I have something to say"


	5. Chapter 5

The Cullens, as well as my best friend and her mate stared at me. The Cullens were feeling confused but curious, Alec felt anger towards Jasper, and Iris just nodded at me.

"Go on tell us" Esme encouraged. She truly was motherly.

"I shall start with my past as human, and then my life with the Volturi, Bella hun are you sure you want to hear this?" I asked nicely. I didn't want to scare the girl.

"Please go on" she said, and I nodded.

"I had just turned 18, and Iris had taken me out into town to celebrate. By the time we got home, it was really late, and the only thing that lit up the street apart from the moon, was the fire that set inside my house"

"I wanted to go in, to save my mama, my papa, and my Gran, but Iris held me back. She said it was too late, and she wouldn't let me die as well." I looked at my best friend and smiled.

"You see I had lost my parents when I was a child, Ophelia and her family was all I had. I wasn't about to lose her as well. I just couldn't" Iris said. Alec squeezed her hand, as I continued.

"Iris and I, we ran away. We had no other reason to stay, so we just left. We started a new life in town not too far from where we were born. That's when we had met Major Whitlock"

"We loved to take walks, even with the war going on, we hated being kept inside. The Major had approached us, he was upset."

_'Why are two lovely gals such as you wondering around so late?' the man in uniform asked._

_ 'We needed some air, sir is that a crime?' Iris said._

_'Iris, behave we apologize sir, but our home was getting to stuffy and a night walk seemed' I said._

'You should be at home it isn't safe for pretty ladies out'

"He was stationed to stay in the town for a while, and every night after we had met, I always snuck out to see him. It wasn't long after that he had given me his mother's ring"

'_Darlin' you know I love you'_

_'Of course silly Jasper, what's wrong?'_

_'My mother gave me a ring, and before she had passed made me swear to give it the woman I will love until my death, and Darlin' I want the woman to be you'_

"We were I guess you can engaged, and had been writing about our experiences with each other. At the end of every month we would exchange our journals. Well that was until one night, I had went to see him, but he was gone. He had promised that if he had to leave, he would tell me"

"Ophelia had shut herself off, she wouldn't talk or eat, and she hardly ever slept. I heard her painful cries for the man. I had thought he was perfect for her. But after he left her I wanted him dead and by my own hands. I made sure we left that town. It would have only made her worse, and I wasn't going to lose my best friend." Iris said, as she moved so she was next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"That's when we had met the Volturi, by their eyes I knew they were killers, and I begged for death. Aro though saw potential and turned us. At first I resented being a vampire, but then I thought I could get over Jasper. It never happened."

"I'm sure you all know Marcus, is able to tell the bonds between Vampires. Well he had told me that I shouldn't give up on Jasper, but I told him I had lost him years ago and all he said 'One never loses a mate until death'"

The Cullens and Bella were shocked. Jasper was angry, and Alice felt jealous. Jasper had no right to be angry.

"You're Jasper's mate? But Alice" Bella said confused.

"Alice has lied, isn't that right Pixie Freak?" I said.

"Ophelia," Jasper had begun.

"NO! YOU DO NOT GET TO FEEL ANGRY OR GUILTY! YOU left ME! ALL I EVER DID WAS LOVE YOU, AND YOU LEFT. You just upped and left me! While I was still mourning over losing you, YOU were out FUCKING that bitch Maria!" I screamed.

"You know?"

"OH I KNOW! I didn't know it was YOU until now. DID YOU EVEN MISS ME? DID I MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?! ANSWER ME!" By now I held Jasper up against the wall. Iris and Alec kept the Cullens back.

"OF COURSE I LOVED YOU! HOW COULD I NOT? YOU WERE PERFECT. I MISSED YOU BUT I BELIEVED YOU HAD DIED, AND IF YOU HADN'T YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN HUMAN AND I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU"

"NONE OF THAT WOULD HAVE MATTERED! I JUST NEEDED MY MATE, BUT APPEARENTLY HE DIDN'T NEED ME"

"DON'T YOU START THAT FUCKING BULL SHIT DARLIN'! IF I HAD KNOWN YOU WERE TURNED I WOULD HAVE WENT LOOKING FOR YOU!"

"THAT'S MY POINT YOU NEVER DID!"

Jasper's eyes were pitch black, as where mine. I knew I pushed him too far. He wasn't Jasper; he was the Major, God of War. But he didn't know, that like him, I had inner demon. The Volturi called her Enyo, because of the Goddess of war.

"You pushed it too far mate" the Major growled out.

"Fuck off" Enyo replied, her anger matching his.

"You will watch how you speak to me Mate"

"Or what huh?" Enyo wasn't about to let the Major control her.

"I SAID WATCH IT" you could hear the demonic tone in his voice.

Enyo and I both whimpered. I could tell Enyo didn't want to give but if she had chosen to fight, it would end horrible. The Major lowered his head to the crook of my neck. I tried fighting Enyo back but it was no use. Enyo too had lost her mate, when Jasper left. She and the Major were about to make up for lost time.


End file.
